bowtieartistgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan
"Keep doing what you're doing, bro. We miss you though!" —Nathan to Sullivan in the Woodbury Inn Nathan is a longtime friend of Sullivan, apparently knowing each other since high school. He is also the leader of the WDF, or World Domination Federation, an army protecting the world from outer harm as well as wars between countries. Nathan is a protective leader who is strong in both physical and mental aspects. His mind is completely impenetrable in this case, which makes him a good leader as well as secret-keeper. He fights to protect his loved ones, and is now getting into cooking during his free time. He has also been known to have trained Swordarts with the great mage Lord Sain. Development Nathan is one of many characters heavily based on a real-life inspiration. In this case, Nathan follows a similar path as their real-life version. For example, Sullivan and Nathan met in high school; their real-life versions too met in high school. Bonding through video games, the concept of a character within Dawn of the New Hour was talked about throughout several conversations, or at the very least, a friendly mention due to RL Nathan always being around for Miranda. When RL Nathan started a Twitch account, he mentioned the possibility of playing the Dawn of the New Hour - DEMO Version on it. At this moment, Miranda secretly began planning a cameo of RL Nathan to appear within the game. In the process, the "cameo" turned into a full character, even so much as to give him a story-specific plotline that would impact some of the story's progression. WDF (World Domination Federation) was a joke between the two during high school, forged slightly on the basis of having a small group between themselves to take over much of the world. Miranda noted that this was similar to Code Geass, an anime that the two shared a liking of. Story (not yet added) Talents and Powers Swordarts Nathan is a rare user of Swordarts, a power to add magical and status attacks to his physical weapons. Different weapons allow him to use different levels of lasting damage, such as Flip-Flop, confusion, and poison. This power was trained heavily under the care and lecturing of Lord Sain. Nathan trained these with katanas, but later utilized Spellblades. These swords were much more capable to produce the effects he wanted, while being less easy to break or damage the blades themselves. Engravings on each Spellblade ensured that his Soul Crystal, able to be directly inserted into the blades, would never come to harm while contained within the sword. Swordarts are rarely used, as mentioned before. However, what is not touched upon is that Swordarts can only be controlled by certain people. If others outside of this small populous were to ever try to use Swordarts, even the most trained would have extreme difficulty with controlling the effects. If used wrongly, the effects could backfire on the user, ultimately having the possibility of killing the sword-wielder. Nathan has absolutely no problem with utilizing Swordarts however. Trivia * As of Update 1.8, Nathan's main Soulblade is named "Eclipse Blade". * Nathan will make references to a Twitch account. Twitch is a gameplay streaming website where users stream themselves playing solo or multiplayer games to a large community. ** Real-Life Nathan also has a Twitch account. It is very likely this is the account Nathan is referring to. * Nathan's love for pie is a reference to a bet made between Real-Life Nathan and Sullivan Miranda, during a game challenge between the two. ** "Five pies ago", a moment in Nathan's dialogue, is a further reference to this, as Miranda still owes this amount of pies. * The high school that Nathan and Sullivan attended was called Avaunt Vies High School. This is a reference to RL-Nathan and Miranda's high school, as this is an anagram for "Vista Nueva High School". * Despite being the head of a worldwide federation, Nathan knows the name of every single member. More so, he's known to mourn the loss of any member's death, and will disappear from the game during these times. It is assumed that he's left to pay his respects when he disappears. See also *Sullivan *The WDF